Konohagakure High
by Akatsuki-chick
Summary: Konohagakure High is filled with many activities from bands,to cheerleader,and other activites.I suck at summariesPairings:ItaxHina,DeixOoc,TemxShika,Naruxsaku


Disclaimer: I do not own, anything but! My make-ups!

Plot: Konohagakure High, the school of many occupations, has many activities, from bands, to Cheerleaders, to dancers, and other curriculum activities.

Author Reminder: This is my first Fanfict, so go easy on me with the flames…..better yet, can I not get any? So sue me………..

Bands: The akatsuki (Akatsuki Members, but Kisame) the rookie 5, (Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji) Youth revival (Neji, Lee, Sai) Misunderstood (, Gaara, Haku, Sasuke)

Figurine (Hinkara, Hinata, Temari, Haruki)

Dancers: (My Make-ups are included) Haruki, Temari, Tenten

Cheerleaders: (My make-ups are included) Hinkara, Sayuri, Sakura,

Hinata, Ino…..Kisame, and Sasuke

Chapter 1

"What's the deal? With my brain? Why am I so obviously insane? In the perfect situation I let love down the drain….." In the school's auditorium the Akatsuki were practicing for the next school's competition. Itachi began to sing the second line of their practicing. "Get your hands off the girl cant you see that she belongs to me?! And I don't appreciate this, access company"

Their principal, Tsunade was their audience, only to guide them to the field or out of the school afterwards

The Rookie five, Youth Revival, and The Misunderstood had the auditorium after school and on other days.

There was a Football game today and most of the students were there. As the cheerleaders watched from the Track, they noticed that their team was losing"great, we lost again"Sakura muttered while standing up,"Ah! Don't say that! We didn't lose yet!"Sayuri's hyper additude mainly scared everyone most of the time"S-she may be r-right…"Hinata said with a high amount of softness to her voice. "Its only halftime…."Ino added to Hinata"Halftime?!We have to get out of here!!!"Sakura said while starting to run away from the track"Um………..what does she mean?"Hinkara asked Ino"Well, shes hungry………….and so am I!" She exclaimed while running after Sakura"Your'e paying for it Ino-pig!"Sakura said to as she ran towards Ino. "Why are we the only guys on this team?"Kisame asked Sasuke, Sasuke only shrugged and turned to the field 'why didn't Itachi join the squad?!'Kisame mentally asked himself.

Watching from the bleachers of the field, Naruto, Sai and Kiba decided to take a break from the game too," Sakura-chan!!!You did great out there! Believe it!"Naruto said while greeting the two girls

"Thanks Naruto"Sakura said back to him. The rest of the cheerleaders sat on the track yawning, drinking from water bottles and discussing what they were going to do during the weekend.

Neji Hyuuga sat on the bleachers waiting for his cousin, Hinata while Tenten and Lee talked about how their school year has been going" Remember when Gai and Kakashi-sensei walked in, and Naruto's lips were on Sasuke's?!"Tenten snickered while saying this"Yes!!!"Lee answered, they laughed so hardly that others began to stare.

"1, 2, 3, 4…….5, 6, 7, 8"Temari repeated these steps, as she was practicing for the performance, or (pep rally)"Temari?!Wheres Tenten?!"Haruki said while walking inside of the Gymnasium"Shes at the game with Neji and Lee,"Temari answered," Lets go join them!"Haruki said while leaving the Gym, and going towards the track. They passed the auditorium while on their way there and peeked inside.

The Akatsuki were finishing up with there practice, Afterwards they began to unpack and noticed the two" So did you enjoy the show, un?!" Deidara said while taking his (Insert instrument here) and swinging it over his shoulder"No, you guys suck at playing instruments..." Temari answered"Yeah, seriously" Haruki agreed with Temari. The akatsuki were dumbstruck" Well…………..cant you do any da-"Hidan was interrupted by Sasori"Here"Sasori tossed a guitar to one of them, Haruki caught it and looked at them" can you do any better?" Itachi asked them, with the sharingan activated"Hey! We're missing the game, come on" Tsunade called after them while walking out of the auditorium,"Well are you going Itachi? You may see 'Your foolish little brother' in a skirt, hmm?" Deidara asked him,"Ah I guess ill watch my foolish little brother, do his foolish attempts, in a foolish way, with the foolish cheerleaders"he answered.'Foolish, Foolish, Foolish, Foolish er, wheres another word'Haruki thought while walking towards the door"Okay, lets go"Sasori said while jumping off of the stage"And give me back my guitar"Sasori said while taking the guitar back from Haruki.They headed towards the track afterwards.

And that was Chapter 1 I'm not very good with Humor/writing but I wanted to try thisnodsAlso I don't own any of the songs that may be sung. Itachi was singing The Perfect Situation by Weezer, eheh……they own that song. My internet was down while writing this, The First chapter may be better…..R&R!!!!Pwease….


End file.
